1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the programming of system features for a xerographic reproduction machine and in particular to the resolution of conflicting feature selections entered by an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to override a selected feature in a reprographic machine by a subsequently selected alternate feature. For example, an operator selecting tray one to supply copy sheets for copying will automatically cause the cancellation of an earlier selection of tray 2. Another example is the selection of a copy quantity X to be produced, which would automatically override a previous selection of Y copies. It is also a generally known technique to provide a warning message to an operator, who, when using a programmable reprographic system selects a feature or function that is inconsistent with previously programmed features or functions. It is also commonly known that certain reprographic systems have the capability to detect machine abnormalities while running and automatically return to a predefined default condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,610 to Yoshiura discloses an electrostatographic copying machine control system which not only suspends execution of a copy production run upon detection of a machine abnormality, but also restores the system to a predetermined default state by exiting the most current copying mode. As described at col. 6, lines 44-55, a set of sensors, poised along the face of an original document platform, senses the current state and orientation of an original, issues warning signals upon detection of an inconsistent copy feature selection, and automatically releases control from a one set-two copy mode to a one set-one copy mode to compensate for programming inconsistencies.
Yoshiura discloses a system which is capable of detecting an incorrect document state, the action of the system, when such an abnormality exists, comprises a warning message and the resetting of the copying mode to a default (one set-one copy) state. While this is a means of correcting for what is perceived as an operator programming error, the response is predetermined and limited to a single abnormality, the state of the document on the platen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,787 to Hubbard et al. discloses an automatic mode control system for a multi-mode electrostatic copying machine which automatically reselects machine control parameters to satisfy a standard setting following a time-out period of dormancy.
Hubbard et al. focuses on means for the recovery from system abnormalities which require intermediate states. More specifically, the system is designed to assist a casual user in the recovery from a system abnormality such as a paper jam. However, Hubbard et al. does not disclose any means for detecting or correcting copy job programming errors prior to the start of such a job.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,847 to Ziehm et al. discloses an automatic job recovery control system for an electrostatic copying machine which permits job continuation by reinitializing various processors within a multiprocessor system upon detection of a machine malfunction.
The prior art is also directed towards the recovery from system errors subsequent to the occurrence of such an error. While there are requirements for error recovery capabilities within a reprographic system, there is an equally important need for systems which would identify and resolve mutually exclusive or conflicting programming selections within such a system. More importantly, a programmed feature conflict resolution system would facilitate the use, by a casual operator, of a complex reprographic system with many user selectable features. In addition, such a system would have a positive impact on operator efficiency by properly recognizing the operator's intentions and eliminating the need for the operator to manually deselect conflicting features which are no longer desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to recognize feature selections which are in conflict with previously programmed features, as opposed to an alternate selection that is merely an override of a previous selection. It is a further object of the invention to automatically resolve programming conflicts based on a predefined priority of feature selection. It is an additional object of this invention to increase operator efficiency by decreasing the number of operator steps required to correct or deselect a programming feature conflict. It is a final objective of the present invention to enable dynamic alteration of the conflict resolution priority based upon information stored within the system (i.e. paper sizes available in copy sheet trays, previous job types executed by an auditron account user, etc.).
Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.